


Special (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [16]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluffvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Nobody has ever treated Anti like he was special. Nobody until her, that is.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / OC, Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 1





	Special (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 16: Birthday

Nobody ever did things for Anti. Nobody ever really had. So when his birthday rolled around he never expected much. Even when he started dating Ere he didn’t. But she asked when it was and he told her.

He thought nothing of it. 

Until it came around and he woke up to the delicious scent of coffee brewing and sausages cooking. The coffee was common...the sausages were not. He stumbled his way down the hall to the kitchen to find his girlfriend of a year hard at work making him breakfast. 

“Puppet?” He questioned. 

She turned and gave him a bright smile. “There’s the birthday boy!” She said, “Sit down, it’s almost ready.” 

He did as she said. Stunned at the huge banquet of a breakfast she had laid out before him just a moment later along with a nice big mug of coffee. She sat down across from him and smiled once more. 

“What’s all this about?” He asked. 

“It’s your birthday. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t make a big deal about it?!” She exclaimed. 

Anti actually felt his cheeks heat up at that statement. She was really too good to him sometimes. He began to eat happily. She was an amazing cook. 

—

After breakfast she told him to just go relax for the day. Not bother with anything. He deserved the day off. He again did as she said. He’d never been treated so well. She put in one of his favorite movies and cuddled up with him on the couch the rest of them lined up to watch after. 

—

Three movies in she moved from her spot and hurried back into the kitchen. Anti tried to ask what she was doing but she waved him off. Soon the scent of his favorite dinner began to fill the house mixed with the sweet smell of a cake baking. 

When everything was ready she called him into the kitchen and served up his dinner. He ate and smiled widely. He had never been treated so well. And when she brought the cake out he felt his heart pounding. He was never going to let her go now. 

Anti blew out the candles and she cut him a slice of the double chocolate cake and served it up with another mug of coffee. She presented him with the first half of his gift then. A knife sharpening kit. 

Then she drug him into the bedroom where the second half of his gift was waiting. Some new lingerie for her to wear for him.


End file.
